On the Other Side of Tomorrow
by IsabelleMalfoyPotterSnape
Summary: Severus Snape is an incubus, who has just found his mate and Harry’s got to say, “he doesn’t hate it!”


Title: On the Other Side of Tomorrow

Author: Isabelle Malfoy Potter Snape

Summary: Severus Snape is an incubus, who has just found his mate and Harry's got to say, "he doesn't hate it!"

Rating: PG13- NC17

Pairing: Harry/Severus, Hermione/Ron, and Sirius/Remus

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, so please don't sue!

Warning: I've totally messed with the time line.

Feedback: Always welcome!

The Mating Habits of the Incubi

_'Incubi are the most possessive creatures in the world. They are known in the muggle world as sex demons that enter people's dreams and kill them by having sexual intercourse with them repeatedly until they drop dead from exhaustion. This is fiction based on one mans experience. In the 16__th__ century a muggle by the name of Arun Mc Don was mated to an incubus and always felt close to death because he could not keep up with his mate's sexual needs._

_Although muggles consider Incubi to be beautiful creatures; in the magical world Incubi are thought to be the ugliest creatures, and are not well liked. Incubi are hideous creatures, but this is a defense mechanism rather than something that prevails their entire life. Once Incubi find their mates, they slowly begin to reveal their true beauty. Incubi were once gorgeous creatures, surpassing even veelas in their looks. Their need for sexual stimulation from the moment that they reach maturity until the day that they die; made being beautiful a necessity. _

_What brought about this type of self defense? In the olden days it was illegal to hunt Incubi but many people captured Incubi and keep them as sex slaves. The Incubi Diet, the Incubi government please see page 190 to learn more about the Incubi government and royalty decided that a charm would be created. Its purpose would be to protect Incubi from poachers and give them time to find their mate. This charm that suppresses Incubi beauty has been in effect since the 17__th__ century._

_Incubi can go up to three days without any type of sexual contact before they need sexual release, and one average can go up to two years without sex. Incubi only start to reveal their true beauty when they find their mate and are mated. They can mate with both male and females of any race or species; incubi mate for life, and while men are fertile they preferred not give birth. Because Incubi are such an intuitive race, something that the wizarding scientific community calls Instinct phenomenon, an awareness which has yet to be explained, keeps all Incubi with in 200 miles of their chosen mate. _

_Incubi seem to unconsciously know where their mates reside. Incubi always know when their mates are no longer among the living and slowly began to fade so that they may bond with their intended in the afterlife. Some Incubi, if they know they have unfinished business brew and take the Morte de la Cour also known as the Death Heart potion which gives them an extra two to three months to live, and when that time is up they fall into a peaceful sleep and die.'_

Harry sighed as he looked at the book he was reading and then glanced over his essay before getting a new piece of parchment and starting over. The paper he was in the process of writing was supposed to be connected to the Incubo potion that they would be brewing on Friday. Not about Incubi mating habits, but Harry knew that the mating habits were especially important to him seeing as he knew that there was an incubus in the school and that he was their chosen mate.

Harry had known from the moment that Dumbledore had told all the seventh year N.E.W.T.s level potion students that they would be making the potion. The Ministry required every seven years the Incubo potion was to be made as reparations for the illegal hunting, enslavement, and death of over 200 hundred Incubi in the olden days. The Ministry was now required to help Incubi find their mates and it was mandatory that all magical schools in the world brewed and took the potion.

It was gesture of good faith but it was also done to keep people safe. Incubi were neutral creatures that were not above slaughtering others to get what they wanted. Incubi lovers were the world to Incubi and they had no trouble killing to find their other half. Remus Lupin, now back at Hogwarts teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, had stressed to Harry and all his seventh years how important this potion was.

Remus had said the day before that, "it's imperative that those of you brewing this potion do so correctly. Incubi never intentionally harm people unless it's a situation that is in any way related to their lovers. There are Incubi here so you must take care when you make this potion, for your own safety." Everyone had nodded, not wanting to contradict the werewolf. Werewolves also mated for life and everyone could feel just how much their Professor was depending on them to make him proud. Their Professors' mate was currently in the medical ward of Hogwarts in a magical coma from being in the veil for two months before he had been thrown out.

Harry knew that he was a chosen mate because his magic seemed to be pulling towards any material that talked about Incubi and the potion that he would be making the next day. In the beginning, Harry had been furious, saying that he would not bond with whoever the potion said he belonged to. He was already in love and although he knew that his feeling would never be returned it still didn't seem fair that fate was once again telling him his life was not his own.

But after researching for awhile Harry had come to understand that even thought fate had not given him a choice, it had given him a chance at what he had always wanted a family. He would be mated and bound to an Incubus. He prayed thought that he was not submissive partner. Harry was through with people telling him what to do, he'd had a lot of that during and before the war and now that it was over, Harry never wanted to take orders from another person. So Harry hoped that not only was he the "dominate" person in the relationship but that his lover wanted children. Appearently all Incubi, regardless of gender could get pregnant.

Harry liked the idea; it gave him a warm feeling inside of his heart to think about his future lover bearing their child. Harry knew that his mate would always be faithful to him, never intentionally cause him harm, and would put their life before his own. Harry had accepted his fate and was anxious to find out whom it was he would be bound to for the rest of his life. Harry prayed that his mate was a kind person and that someday he would grow to love his mate as they would love him.

Severus Snape growled as he finished a pepper up potion for the Madam Pomfrey, nurse at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He simply hated this year, the seventh year. Because it meant in less than twenty four hours, sixteen to be exact, his seventh years would brew the potion to see if any Incubi mates were residing in Hogwarts and he would watch in disgust and secret despair as another year went by without his other half. He was thirty-eight-years old and not getting any younger. Severus knew for a fact that his mate would at some point come to Hogwarts; but it had been more than twenty years and still he felt no great pull toward any student save one, but that connection had been forged out of war, not out of his soul crying out for its mate.

There was absolutely no way that Harry Potter, the-boy-who-had-lived-twice, and the savior of the wizarding world could be his mate right? It didn't matter that Severus harbored less than appropriate feeling for the boy because it could never be. He belonged to another and no matter how much it hurt that he had let the unthinkable happened; that he had fallen in love with someone other than his mate, he had to let it go. Because fate had decreed him with another, because if Harry was his mate he would have felt the pull a long time ago…right?

Severus had known the moment he had first come to Hogwarts as an anxious first year student that he would reside in the castle until he found his life mate. So he had lived the first seven years in the castle in heaven and hell. It had been heaven because he had found his passion, potions and hell because of his tormentors, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Severus had tried his best to ignore and not be affected by their torment. He had thrown himself into potions and the dark arts. He was an Incubi, it was in his nature to want to know everything that so that he could one day protect his mate. These subjects; potion and defense against the dark arts had fascinated Severus; there was something almost seductive about the two great arts Severus had devoted himself to because he had not yet found his mate.

And then he had gone to Voldemort wanting more knowledge knowing that he had to be perfect for his mate. When he had realized what being a death eater truly meant he had gone running to Dumbledore and begging for forgiveness. He had been given sanctuary in the place he knew his mate would come to some day to learn and he had been patiently waiting ever since. Praying that his mate would come and free him from the prison he had put himself in, and it had yet to happened.

Severus snorted as he remembered what Albus had said to him a mere two hours ago on the matter of his mate, "Severus, my dear boy, your mate will come when the time is right; have faith and take heart that he will see you for the man that you are and together the two of you will do great things for one another; but patience is a virtue my child, he will come when the time is right." Severus snorted again, when the time was right, what the hell did that mean when the other half of your soul was missing.

What did time mean when he was slowly dying inside? It meant rubbish, because Severus was not really sure how much longer he could continue. Voldemort was dead, he no longer had two masters, and frankly he was tired. Tired of waiting, tired of praying, tired of watching every seven years rolled around and produced no lover. He had not had sex in five years, the trade of being masturbating three times a day. Frankly he was sick of merely existing.

This was it, the world was free; he was supposed to be living not counting down the days until his wary soul could take no more. He needed his mate, and tomorrow was going to be hell. He would monitor his seventh years as they made the Incubo potion, and watch as he was once again left in darkness while others found light. And then when it was all over he would get pissed as he silently mourned for being no closer to his other half.

Scotland was more beautiful than ever even with its dying hues of red, yellow, orange, and green sparkling in the mid November day. It would snow soon as the last leaves of fall feel away and winters cold grip would paint the world in a wondrous shade of white. But it was still warm, a soothing temperature that contrasted the tense anxious feeling vibrating throughout the castle. It was B-day in Harry's mind, brewing day and Harry frowned as he looked over his notes.

It was time, time to meet his destiny and he knew his life was about to change forever. Harry looked around him and felt envious of the other students. He and probably two others would never be the same but the majority of the students would take this potion and then that night they would party as it was a Hogsmeade weekend. All the sixth and seventh years were going to a new club that had just opened up called Flame. Classes had been canceled so that the seventh years brewing the potions could get a good nights rest and study in the morning. Flame was to be their treat; they could stay out until one a.m. at the club that the teachers would be discreetly chaperoning.

"Harry!" Ron Weasley shouted from the door of their dorm, "Let's go mate, Hermione's driving me crazy, I mean honestly, you'd think we'd never had potions before."

Harry gave a small smile he picked up his belongings and followed Ron into the common room to see Hermione Granger looking stunning. She wore light make up that accentuated but did not suffocate her face and her hair was up in an elegant twist with a few curls falling around her face.

"Wow Hermione." Harry said as he kissed her on her cheek, "You look amazing."

Hermione blushed and smiled as she said, "Thanks Harry. It's a possibility that any of us could be an Incubi mate, so the girls and I decided to look our best." Lavender floated by but none of them noticed her as Hermione continued speaking.

"And if we aren't someone's mate then we still look great tonight at the club, I'm so excited. I'm doing an extra credit assignment on teenage interaction in clubs."

Ron and Harry both shook their heads; only Hermione could turn a fun experience into something academic. "Well come on then, you know how Professor Snape is if we're late." Ron offered his hand and Hermione took it with a smile before the three headed of to the dungeons to brew. They made it with ten minutes to spare and they began setting up their work space. The potion would be brewing in groups of four and Neville Longbottom their fourth made it to class five minutes before their Professor. They had all been surprised when Neville made it into N.E.W.T.s Potions but then Harry and Ron had barely made it in themselves. Ron, needed it for Auror training and Harry, they had thought for the war but Harry had defeated Voldemort last year and it had seemed a waste to drop it after six years of study.

Harry glanced at his notes and tried to calm his racing heart thinking, 'okay you can do this and whomever you are mated to you'll just take I one day at a time, that's all anyone can ask of you.' Hermione, noticing Harry's look of panic frowned, she knew that even though it wasn't very likely any of them would be picked as a mate, they still needed to be prepared. She knew for a fact that while Ron hadn't looked at the books on creature bonds she had given him, Harry had read all three cover to cover and had read four extra books about Incubi, making Hermione wonder if she was missing something.

Hermione sighed as she looked back at the man that she loved herself, he was dense, and not that brightest light bulb sometimes but she loved Ron Weasley like no other. And if he was fated to be with someone else, Hermione wasn't sure she'd be able to get over the heartache, especially since she suspected that she and Ron might be soul mates. If her suspicions were proven false she knew she would be devastated and calming herself she sighed thinking that she would worry about that problem if they got to that bridge, but as it stood right now statistics were on her side.

Hermione was thrown out of her musing when the door to the dungeons was flung open and Snape, the resident Potions master stalked into the room and snarled, "You all have your ingredients, how quaint. Listen because I will only say this once. You will concentrate; this potion if not done properly could have you expelled, so you had best not mess around."

He stalked around the room throwing glares at Neville occasionally as he said, "I have never had a class not brew this potion successfully, so you had better not be the first, now get… to… work!" The class began to work focusing on the potion. The other groups consisted of Justin Flinch-Fletchy, Hannah Abbot, Padma and Parvati Patil, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy, Lavender Brown, Zacharias Smith, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan, and the last group of Roger Davis, Blaise Zabini, Cho Chang, andMillicent Bulstrode. Two hours after relentless brewing the potion was finished and ready to be taken.

Harry watched as other around him sipped their potion and sighed as nothing happened. Neville sipped his and then watched as Blaise Zabini, one of the sex gods of Slytherin, walked up to him and whispered something in his ear. Neville blushed scarlet as he nodded and Blaise nodded to Snape before turning to kiss Neville. While Blaise looks had always been average, he was a sex legend because of his Slytherin status and when he and Neville kissed perspectives started to change, as the beauty suppression charm began to wear off. It would fully come off when they where magically bond and sexually mated.

Snape howled inside his mind, as his soul cried out, 'Where are you? Why have I not found you yet?' On the outside though he was cool and composed and feeling quiet malicious he said, "Zabini please keep your snogging to yourself. Restraint is the better part of valor, twenty points from Slytherin now get out of my sight and that goes double for you Longbottom."

"The rest of you hurry up and drink. The sooner you do the sooner I can be around intelligent people with more than half a brain." Snape snarled more than ready to get drunk in his room and then douse himself with the dreamless sleep draught to help deal with the heartache. 'Thank god Albus didn't expect me to chaperone the outing tonight' Snape thought as he watched his students drink and Millicent Bulstrode be pulled from his classroom, 'or someone would most likely die tonight.'

Harry glared at the potion, he could feel it, his magic beaconing him toward it, pulling him, begging him to take the potion. So this was it, his last few moments of freedom. Squaring his shoulders Harry gulped it down in one straight shot and waited for the change. He felt it instantly. The shift, the need, the want and he began looking, trying to figure out who it was that his body demanded he "dominate." And then he saw him and every part of him howled in desire and screamed in triumph.

Smirking Harry decided there was no time like the present to claim what fate had just been given at him. Suddenly Harry knew he was going to be alright; his mate was perfect and to top it off he was the "dominate." Harry's smirk widened as he waited for the awareness in his mate. It didn't take long; walking over to hurry his godson, Draco along, Severus Snape froze as every part of his body sizzled and crackled with a new energy and suppressed desire. He knew this sensation, had read about it from the time he was five and now 33 years later it was finally here.

And then he saw him, and everything shifted inside of him, every pore, every cell screamed at the person that was getting closer and closer to him, to claim what belonged to him, to take it and him and never let go. "Hello Professor," Harry purred as his eyes lit up with an unholy thirst. "You… all this time… it was you…" Severus muttered dumbstruck and Harry hissed, "Yes, and now you belong to me. I say it in front of this class I'd say it in front of Voldemort, you belong to me and me alone. For the rest of your days you will want for nothing. You are mine." And then Harry raised his lips to his Professors' and Severus knew no more.

Severus Snape was woken up with smelling salts. Gasping slightly he looked around to see Madam Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore, and Harry Potter all staring at him with concerned expressions. Sneering because he could he said, "Poppy, Headmaster… Potter, I am fine now move away, I have a class to over see."

Poppy snorted and said, "Oh no you don't Severus Snape you will stay right there. The potion has been given out and we have done all that we can for the Incubi world. Besides you gave young Harry quite a scare.' Snape tried to glare but the blush that over took his face made the effect nonexistent. Severus sighed as he lay back down. Finally after years of searching for his soul mate, he was finally with him and what was more was that he was the "submissive" in the relationship.

It was a dream come true for Severus. For Incubi being the "submissive" was the preferred role. Not only was the physical stimulation better, he would also be able to carry any children he and Harry decided that they wanted to have. And of course knowing that his mate and "dominate" was Harry Potter only sweetened the deal because now the fact that he was in love with another would never be an issue again.

Severus yawned, he was so tired, and finally he could rest. "Professor?" Harry said with his voice full of concern and something else that Severus dared not exam at the moment. Severus gave Harry a small smile as he said, "I'm alright Po... Harry. I'm just a little tired. You go and have fun tonight at the club…" and then Severus jerked up, the club, shit, he didn't know if he could take knowing that his mate would be dancing with people, having other people touch what was solely his now and Harry smiled as if he could read Severus' mind.

"Relax," Harry said guiding Severus's body back down on the bed. "I'm not going." Severus winced at that statement; he had no right to limit Harry's activities. Snape had noted that Harry had not blown up yet about being his mate; in fact he seemed quite happy and content, was it about the fact that they were to be bound for life? Severus could only hope so.

"Don't worry I knew this was going to happen, not with you per say but I had a hunch and it was right. Sleep Professor, I'm going to read some more about our connection. You look exhausted, just rest I'll be here when you wake up. Just sleep I've got you and I'm not letting go." And Snape, who had not gotten much sleep the night before, tossing and turning about this very thing, slipped off into sleep vaguely feeling Harry's lips caress his own before Severus once again knew no more.

Authors Notes: Wow this was long, lol I wonder why I keep writing all these Snarry stories with Sev as a magical creature? Well I hope you enjoyed. With Lillie's Bedight will be updated soon I promise.

Izzy


End file.
